Who wants to live forever?
by Darksquall
Summary: Squall, Zell, saying I love you on a cliff top. When they thought they had forever they'd been disappointed. (shounen-ai)


Disclaimer. Hey, I'd take them off your hands if you'd let me Square. And I'd still never make a penny out of them cuz this is all for pleasure baby!

AN.

Definitely set in the longest road timeline.

Pure Shounen-ai fluff, aka boy love…, you don't like? Don't read.

Who wants to live forever?

For Yuna Chan

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us._

_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us…_

The wind rushes up over the cliff face, whipping my hair into my eyes mercilessly. The salt on the air stings my eyes and leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. And I walk closer to the cliff face. 

It's like receiving an attack from Pandemona. The wind tries to lift me off my feet and there's the faintest smell of that ionisation of the air during a storm. There must be one out at sea; it would explain the strength of the wind. 

When I reach the edge, I stare down at the churning white-capped waves, wondering how cold the water is. It's late in the evening, and the last of the light gives the surf a faintly silver sheen and it seems so coldly alluring. 

_Who wants to live forever? _

_Who wants to live forever?_

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

I flex my fingers in my gloves, wondering if I jumped, whether I'd die from the impact or from drowning. 

Someone calls my name and I turn my head. "Zell." I whisper.

"Come back in Squall." He pleads. 

I feel the smile tug at the corner of my lips as I shake my head. 

"Please Squall? I don't want you getting sick."

'Sicker.' I correct mentally, but leave that word in my mind. How can I get any sicker? I'm dying! But I can't say that to him. I'm hurting him enough as it is. "Just a little longer." I say and turn back to look out at the sea. 

I was right. There is a storm out there; I can see the black clouds rolling towards the shore, illuminated by golden flashes of lightning. I feel Zell's arms slip around my waist and he rests his head on my shoulder. "I could always carry you in."

"Please?" I murmur incline my head a little so that our temples are together. 

"Okay. But as soon as it starts raining I want you inside." 

"I'll hold you to that." 

"I want you to." His eyelids flutter closed. A great arc of lightning streaks down into the sea and the smallest of shudders runs through his entire being. 

"Is Quez enjoying the show?" I ask lowly as Zell sighs, referring to his favourite Guardian Force. To be with the thunder bird in a storm is exquisite, it's like pure ecstasy in your veins, and each lightning bolt and crackle of thunder only heightens the experience. He nods. 

"What are you thinking?"

_Who wants to live forever? _

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who dares to love forever? _

_When love must die_

"Nothing." I respond too quickly.

"Come on."

"How much I love you." 

"Sweet, but you're lying," He kisses my neck. Damn it, when did Zell become so observant?

I fold my hands over his that are locked together on my stomach, gazing down at my own leather-clad fingers over his naked flesh. 

"You know what I was thinking about." I say. It is not a question but a statement. I wonder when he started reading me like a book.

"Same thing I am." He turns me, holding my upper arms almost painfully. "How long will it be? When will he go, how?"

I hang my head. "You missed one."

"What?"  He asks, his brow furrowing in puzzlement, making him look so kissable.

"How will Zell be when I'm gone?" He looks at me for the longest time, staring into my soul, into my heart. Then he buries his head against my chest, sobs making his shoulders shiver. I stroke the soft velvet of his hair. "Come on." I say, pulling his chin up, making him face me.

I brush my lips against his.

"I thought we'd have forever." He sighs against my lips. 

"So did I, but we'll just have to make the best of the time we have left."  I can feel the tears burning in my eyes but I refuse to let them escape. I have to be strong for him.

He closes his beautiful blue eyes, and I kiss away the tear that was forming at the corner of his eye. "I'll always love you."

"Mmm." I agree. "Love you forever, even if I'm not here." 

He smiles through the tears and I trace the tattoo on his cheek with my index finger. 

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

Threading my fingers into the velvet soft hair at the back of his head, I pull him into a harder kiss then the ones before. I can taste him, hot and in that heat the faint spark of Quetzacoatl in his blood. He is citrus tang and cinnamon spice. He is leather gloves and energy. 

It begins to rain.

At first it is that fine rain that soaks you to the bone before you realise it's even there, but it grows heavier. 

The loudest clap of thunder I've ever heard rolls through the heavens like Bahmut's cry. And still our lips are still together.

_And we can have forever_

_And we can love forever_

_Forever is our today…_

When I break off the kiss, the taste of him still on my lips and the need for air burning in my lungs, I couldn't pull my eyes from his gaze. 

I could see nothing but love in his eyes. And it was all for me. 

I knew he could see the same in my eyes by the grin on his face. 

I'd spent my whole life waiting for something. 

For my sister Ellone to return, but I'd been disappointed. 

For myself to fall in love with Rinoa, but I'd been disappointed… okay maybe not disappointed. Ecstatic but not disappointed in the least.

For someone to love.

And now for the first time in my life, I wasn't disappointed. 

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

The day had turned to night around us. 

Lightning showers the sky with sparks and turns the night to light for only a second. But, all the same, I see that fair-haired man that I love with the hot yellow light upon his hair, and the flicker of light in his blue eyes. I see his beauty and it takes my breath away.

It was on that windswept cliff, standing there with him in my arms, both of us completely soaked to the bone, that I finally realised something.

_Forever is our today_

_Who waits forever anyway?_

I didn't need to wait anymore. And I didn't need forever. I already had it in every moment I spent with him. 

"I love you." We both whisper as one.

And I smile as I take him by the hand and pull him back indoors.

AN.

A scene that would have been in the longest road if I'd thought of it back then… But this one was for Yuna-chan, in return for that piece of artwork that moved me. It was the first piece of art anyone sent to thank me. So this fic is to thank you sweetheart.

Pure fluff shounen-ai. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.


End file.
